PRINCE FOR PRINCESS Chanbaek
by baekkie-chan
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol, menempuh segala cara hanya untuk bersama Chanyeol, ketika kerapuhannya terbongkar, sanggupkah dia melepas Chanyeol/ CHANBAEK YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Prince for Princess

Cast : Chanbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo,Kristao dll

Rated : T

Warning : Yaoi, MPREG, typos, abal, EYD tidak sesuai, penulisan tingkat bawah.

Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun kalian pasti tahu couple2 diatas milik siapa,

TIDAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN DI BACA!  
terkutuklah bagi teman yang mengenalkan yaoi pada saya, sehingga saya jadi fujoshi akut seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap layar ponsel canggihnya yang berwarna pink kesukaannya sambil tersenyum, senyumnya semakin melebar ketika meliahat wallpaper diponsel cantiknya. Fotonya tidak terlalu bagus memang, terlihat sekali itu adalah foto lama yang difoto ulang oleh Baekhyun dan dijadikan wallpaper untuk ponselnya. fotonya hanya hitam putih khas foto lama tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun karena objek foto itulah yang sangat berharga bagi Baekhyun .

Jangan kira foto adalah yeoja cantik atau namja tampan melainkan foto bocah gendut berkacamata yang sedang memakai seragam sekolah. Tidak dia bukan anak Baekhyun , Baekhyun masih kelas 2 senior high school bagaimana mungkin dia mempunyai anak umur 7 tahunan . walaupun cerita ini MPREG. Namja kecil difoto itu adalah tunangannya waktu kecil dan sekarang satu sekolah dengannya di EXO Senior High School.

"masih melamunkan tunanganmu ya baekkie?" Kyungsoo yang baru datang langsung duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan memakan ramen yang dari tadi diabaikan oleh Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan wallpaper ponselnya, memang sekarang Baekhyun sedang berada dikantin berhubung bell istirahat baru berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

"kyungie kau sudah selesai mengembalikan bukunya keperpustakaan?" Baekhyun pasra saja ketika ramennya sudah berpindah tangan karena dari tadi pun dia tidak berniat memakan ramennya

"iya baekkie kebetulan tidak mengantri. Zizi mana baekkie?" Tanya Kyungsoo karena tadi Baekhyun kekantin bersama Zitao yang biasa mereka panggil Zizi sahabat mereka juga.

"Zizi sedang pergi ketoilet, eh itu dia" Baekhyun yang melihat Zitaopun langsung menunjuknya tapi dahinya langsung mengkerut ketika melihat Zitao hampir berlari menghampirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"baekkie tadi aku lihat Chanyeol mau kesini" Zitao langsung mengatakan apa yang menyebabkan dia buru-buru menghampiri sahabatnya.

"eh benarkah Zizi-ah? Aku harus siap-siap" Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan cermin dari saku blezernya dan Kyungsoo langsung memberikan libgloss kepada Baekhyun.

"aku sudah cantikkan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada kedua sahabatnya dan hanya dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Zitao dan Kyungsoo. Walaupun Baekhyun namja tetap saja walau tanpa dandan wajahnya itu cantik dan imut.

"kau akan tetap cantik walaupun kau tidak berdandan baekkie" kyungsoo memcubit kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"seperti kau tidak saja kyungie chagi" goda Zitao sambil mencubit sebelah pipi Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah Zizie jangan menggodanya terus. kyungiie kau pindah kedepan saja duduknya supaya Chanyeollie yang duduk disini" Kyungsoo yang sempat cemberut karena digoda Tao pun lansung menuruti perintah Baekhyun.

"itu Chanyeol hyung bersama Seulgi" Kyungsoo yang sudah biasa melihat Chanyeol bersama Seulgipun hanya berguman pelan.

"kenapa kau tidak katakan kalau dia bersama Seulgi"kata Baekhyun cemberut pada Tao

"seperti kau tidak tau mereka saja baekkie" Tao memutar bola matanya bosan dipersalahkan padahal siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa dimana ada sang pangeran sekolah pasti sang ratu sekolah ada disana. Walaupun keduanya mengaku hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari teman. Baekhyun awalnya cemberut akhirnya tersenyum dengan lebar dan berteriak memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie disini" Baekhyun melambai agar Chanyeol melihatnya tapi setelah melihat Baekhyun yang melambai Chanyeol hanya melongos dan berpaling mencari meja lain dan dapat dilihatnya Kasper dan teman sekelasnya yang lain melambaikan tangan nya agar Chanyeol dan Seulgi duduk bersama mereka tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol langsung menghampiri mereka.

"kekasihmu makin hyper saja Chan" kata Minho ketika Chanyeol sudah duduk bersama mereka

"dia bukan kekasihku" Chanyeol berkata dingin

"memang bukan tapi dia tunanganmu" Kasper langsung tertawa diikuti yang lain kecuali Luhan

"apa itu lucu menurut kalian?" kata Chanyeol datar dan mereka berlima-Minho, sehun, kasper Sully dan Seulgipun langsung berhenti tertawa.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Chanyeolie tidak melihatku" lirih Baekhyun pelan

"Tidak melihat dari mana Baekki-ah. Dengan teriakan seperti itu dia tidak mendengar bukan tuli lagi namanya" Tao hanya bergumam kesal

"Baekkie-ah cobalah untuk menyerah. Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu, sampai kau kehabisan suara pun dia tidak akan pernah melihatmu" Kyungsoo yang sudah tau akan begini jadinya hanya mencoba membantu Baekhyun melupakan Chanyeol.

"aniya, tadi Chanyeollie tidak melihat ku kyungie. Kita saja yang pindah kesana ya?" Baekhyun belum menyerah juga untuk makan besama Chanyeol.

"kau bercanda baekkie? Yang ada anak kelas A itu menertawakan kita" Tao menolak niatan Baekhyun yang ingin menghampiri Chanyeol dan teman-teman kelas A nya. Di EXO SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL pembagian kelasnya memang berdasarkan kemampuan otak siswanya.

Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Chanyeol salah satu siswa pintar yang mengisi kelas A. Chanyeol juga sering menyumbang piala untuk sekolahnya karena menang olimpiade dan bahkan bidang olahraga sementara Baekhyun ? Tidak dia tidak dikelas F seperti drama terkenal itu tapi Baekhyun menempati kelas B. tapi tetap saja kelas A yang merupakan kelas unggulan itu meremehkan kelas lain walaupun itu kelas B. itulah kenapa kelas lain enggan berurusan dengan kelas A yang sudah berkumpul.

Tampa mengindahkan larangan Tao, Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan teman-teman sementara Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang karena mereka tau Baekhyun tidak sanggup menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Channie tadi Baekkie panggil nggak dengar boleh kami bergabung disini?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal pada Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol tetap berwajah datar tidak terpengaruh oleh wajah imut Baekhyun .

"boleh silahkan Baekhyun-ssi" karena tidak ada yang menjawab akhirnya Sehun yang menjawab. Sementara Luhan hanya memberi isyarat agar kedua teman Baekhyun membawanya pergi sekarang juga. sementara kedua sahabat Baekhyun itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"terimakasih Sehun-ah" balas sambil tersenyum dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya bergabung dengan anak kelas A itu.

"hari ini belum membully seseorang Baekhyun-ssi?" Sehun berkata dengan raut meremehkan

"jaga bicaramu Sehun!" Luhan mencubit lengan kekasihnya itu karena kesal dengan ucapannya.

"iya Sehunnie kalau tidak begitu apalagi yang disumbangkan mereka untuk sekolah eoh?" ucapan Sully yang meremehkan itu hanya meninbulkan tawa teman Baekhyun minus Luhan dan kedua sahabatnya. Luhan menatap tajam teman-teman sekelasnya itu Tidak mau sahabatnya jadi bahan tertawaan mereka. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Chanyeol.

"Channie sudah pesan makanan? Biar baekkie pesankan makanan kesukaan Channie" Baekhyun membuka buku menu yang ada didepannya

"tidak perlu Baekhyun-sii tadi sudah kupesan sekalian untuk Chanyeol" jawab Seulgi

"eh sudah dopesan rupanya" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hatinya sakit mendengar itu

"sebenarnya tunanganmu itu Baekhyun atau Seulgi Chanyeol-ah?" dan lagi ucapan Kasper itu menimbulkan tawa yang lain.

"kalian jangan bercanda terus kami hanya berteman" jawab Seulgi dengan wajah yang merona malu.

"teman tapi mesra" Sehun mendapat cubitan lagi dilengannya oleh Luhan. Sedangkan yang lain tertawa kecuali Baekhyun dan teman-temannya tentu saja.

"kalian hanya dipermalukan disini. Pergilah kau membuat nafsu makan ku hilang" Chanyeol berkata dingin tanpa melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat teman-temannya gelisahpun akhirnya memutuskan pergi.

"sepertinya kami sudah kenyang. Kami pergi dulu ya Channie" Baekhyun pun menarik kedua temannya pergi dan tak lupa memberi kecupan dipipi sang tunangan menandai bahwa dialah pemilik sang pangeran.

tak jauh dari meja yang ditempati Chanyeol tadi Baekhyunpun berhenti sehingga kedua sahabatnya ikut berhenti.

"Kyungie bisakah kau membelikanku air mineral?" Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo menandakan dia baik-baik saja karena dari tadi mereka menatap Baekhyun cemas.

"kau akan melakukannya lagi Baekkie? Kumohon jangan baekkie-ah kau akan semakin buruk dimatanya baek" Tao yang tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan Baekhyun pun berusaha mencegahnya.

"aku hanya butuh dukunganmu Zizie kau ingin melihatku bahagiakan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh kedua sahabanya.

"kali ini siapa Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya karena tidak tahan melihat tatapan memohon Baekhyun.

"kim Hee bin kelas X A. Murid beasiswa aku mendengarnya dari Suho hyung kemarin" kata Baekhyun riang karena kedua temannya mau menolongnya

"Kita lakukan disini karena Chanyeol sedang berada disini. Zizie panggil Hee bin untuk segera kesini" Baekhyun duduk dikursi kosong disebelahnya sambil menatap Chanyeol dari jauh seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"oke misi 'BULLY' dimulai" Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membeli air mineral dikantin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian datanglah Tao sambil berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"aku sudah menyuruhnya kesini Baek dan menyuruhnya membawakan jus jeruk" lapor Tao

"bagus Zizie sekarang kita tunggu hee bin" sambil menunggu Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol lagi yang sedang makan dan sesekali bercanda dengan temannya. Membayangkan kapan dia bisa seperti itu juga bersama Chanyeol. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Tao memakan makanan yang tadi sempat mereka pesan.

"Hee bin sudah datang baek" Tao yang dari tadi berjaga kalau-kalau Hee bin datang pun langsung memberi tahu Baekhyun kalau Hee bin sudah datang. Dengan takut-takut Hee bin mengahampiri Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya? Mereka sudah terkenal suka membully siswa atau siswi yang sudah menjadi target mereka di sekolah ini tentu saja Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ayah Baekhyunlah pemilik sekolah ini.

"Baekhyun-ssi ini jus jeruk yang tadi Baekhyun-ssi minta" Hee bin sangat takut sekarang dia tahu saat ini gilirannya yang akan dibully bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa menolak dia hanya dapat beasiswa sehingga bisa sekolah disini jika dia dikeluarkan bagaimana dia bisa sekolah ditambah lagi adiknya sedang sakit dan memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk berobat.

"letakan saja diatas meja" jawab Baekhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Hee bin pun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Baekhyun tapi sebelum meletakan nya dimeja Tao dengan sengaja menyenggol tangan Hee bin sehingga minuman yang tadi dipegang Hee bin tumpah dipunggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kaget karena sesuatu yang dingin membasahi punggungnya itu pun langsung berdiri.

"apa yang kau lakukanhah?" Baekhyun yang marah langsung mencengkram kerah blazer Hee bin tak peduli jika Hee bin seorang perempuan. Sedangkan Hee bin sudah meneteskan air mata karena ketakutan. Sedangkan siswa-siswi yang berada dikantin hanya memandang kasihan padanya karena tidak bisa menolong. Menolong sama saja artinya siap-siap angkat kaki dari sekolah yang paling terkenal dinegara ini.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"tunanganmu berulah lagi chanyeol" bisik Minho

"dia benar-benar bisa menipu" tambah Sehun dan sekarang kakinyalah yang diinjak Luhan.

"kau sengajakan melakukannya!" Baekhyun membentak marah

"ma...af kan a...ku..ti..tidak ta...tadi Zi..." Hee bin terlalu takut untuk bicara ditambah airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"sekarang kau menuduh sahabatku. KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP EOH!" Baekhyun mendorong Hee bin hingga Hee bin terjatuh dilantai kemudian Baekhyun mengambil air mineral yang sudah disiapkan tadi dan menyiramkannya pada Hee bin sementara Hee bin sudah menangis sesegukan, Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"berhentilah bertindak layaknya tuan putri hanya karena sekolah ini milik appamu" Chanyeol langsung mengambil botol yang dipegang Baekhyun dan membantingnya kelantai dengan keras. Baekhyun jelas kaget melihat itu.

"chan..nie" Baekhyun seharusnya sudah biasa dibentak Chanyeol karena sudah sering sekali Chanyeol memarahi dan membentaknya untuk hal yang sama.

"semua orang yang ada disini melihat temanmu yang dengan sengaja melakukannya tetapi kenapa kau masih menyiksanya hah?!" Chanyeol berteriak pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terpaku mendengarnya.

"tetap saja dia sudah membuatku basah" Baekhyun bersyukur suaranya keluar dengan lancar walaupun sekarang dia sangat takut melihat Chanyeol

"percuma aku bicara denganmu karena kau hanya tuan putri yang manja tampa punya perasaan" Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan emosinya kemudian menyuruh beberapa siswi membawa Hee bin pergi dari situ.

"dan kau Baekhyun ikut aku keruang osis sekarang begitupun dengan kalian berdua" Chanyeol menunjuk kedua sahabat Baekhyun .

"tidak mereka tidak harus ikut. Aku yang menyiksa Hee bin jadi aku sendiri yang harus menerima hukumannya" jawab Baekhyun dan dibalas tatapan mematikan oleh Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"oke kalau itu maumu" jawab Chanyeol acuh dan pergi keruang osis. Chanyeol bukanlah ketua osis tapi Suholah sang ketua osis. Chanyeol adalah ketua kedisiplinan jadi dialah yang bertanggung jawab dalam hal kenakalan murid-murid disini termasuk kelakuan Baekhyun barusan.

Baekhyun memang sengaja membuat keonaran supaya bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol karena memang Chanyeol tidak pernah mau diajak Baekhyun berbicara seperti yang barusan terjadi. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak pernah berniat membully siapapun hanya karena byun hangeng ayahnya pemilik sekolah.

Awal kejadian ini hanya kesalah pahaman Chanyeol ketika melihatnya memarahi seorang siswi yang menertawakan Kyungsoo terjatuh karena lantai masih basah tentu saja Baekhyun marah karena bukannya menolong siswi itu malah menertawakan sahabatnya dan saat itu lah Chanyeol datang dan mengira Baekhyun line membully siswi itu. Chanyeol yang langsung datang memarahi Baekhyun itu langsung membuat semua kaget begitu juga dengan Baekhyun tapi tidak dipungkiri Baekhyun bahwa saat itu dia sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Chanyeol mau bicara dengannya.

Walapun akhirnya Chanyeol menolong gadis itu dan sampai sekarang akrab dengan siswi itu, ya siswi itu adalah Seulgi. Sejak itulah Baekhyun mulai membully dengan caranya sendiri kalau Chanyeol tidak mau bicara padanya

"aku akan keruang osis dulu, jangan lupa untuk mencari Hee bin mengerti? Nanti kutemui setelah kembali dari ruang osis" Baekhyun mengusap bahu Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"baekkie kami akan ikut kesana" Kyungsoo memberi tatapan memelas nya pada Baekhyun

"iya baek-ah, lagi pula kau harus ganti seragam dulu. Seragammu basah baek-ah" kata Tao sambil membuka blazer Baekhyun yang terkena jus jeruk tadi.

"kalian tidak perlu ikut. Tidak akan sempat mengganti seragam dulu karena Chanyeol tidak suka menunggu" Baekhyun beranjak pergi dari situ

"biar ku temani Baekhyunnie, aku juga mau keruang osis" Luhan segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"jangan Luhan hyung nanti Sehun marah padamu karena berteman denganku" Baekhyun merasa tidak enak karena dia bisa merasakan Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"jangan pedulikan dia, aku mau mengantar tuan putri dulu bertemu pangeran" Luhan tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun.

"aku namja Luhan hyung" Baekhyun merona malu. Hanya hanya 'teman-teman' Baekhyunlah yang memanggilnya tuan putri tulus bukan karena menyindir kelakuan Baekhyun.

"pangeran ditakdirkan untuk seorang putri Baekkie bukan seorang ratu" Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Luhan sedangkan Luhan yang melihat wajah cantik itu langsung mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai diruang osis lebih tepatnya didepan pintu ruang kedisiplinan. Karena tau Baekhyun tidak berani membuka pintu akhirnya Luhan yang membuka pintu.

"Baekhyun sudah datang Chanyeol" Kibum menyadarkan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"suruh saja dia membersikan taman belakang sepulang sekolah" jawab Chanyeol tampa mengalihkan perhatianya dari game yang sedang dimainkannya.

"tatap aku jika sedang bicara padaku Park! Atau kupatahkan ponselmu itu" geram Luhan marah. Chanyeolpun akhirnya menjeda gamenya dan menatap Luhan bosan.

"sudah. puas?" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah datar, Luhan geram melihatnya

"kau saja yang mengawasinya. Aku muak melihatnya" lanjutnya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan gamenya.

"sudahlah Luhan hyung,sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu ditaman belakang" Baekhyun berniat pergi tapi Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"kanapa kau harus mencintainya? Tidak cukupkah dengan semua tingkah lakunya itu?" Tanya Luhan ketika mereka keluar ruang osis. Tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Tak lama setelah Baekhyun pergi luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim Chat ke grup chat di ponselnya

Luhannie: Dia menambah teman baru. Hukumannya membersihkan taman belakang. Harus selesai sebelum pulang Mengerti. Kutunggu kalian ditaman belakang.

Setelah mengirim pengumuman ke grupchatnya Luhan langsung menuju taman belakang. Sesekali Luhan membuka balasan dari temannya yang rata-rata isinya'oke aku akan kesana'

Sementara Baekhyun yang mendapat Chat dari Tao kalau mereka sedang bersama Hee bin diruang kesehatan langsung bergegas kesana. Setelah sampai disana Baekhyun melihat Hee bin sedang dipeluk Suho.

"Hee bin-ah maafkan aku. Aku tadi benar –benar kasar" Baekhyun berkata dibelakang Suho yang sedang memeluk Hee bin. Hee bin yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung melepas pelukan Suho dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau begitu baik Baekhyun-ssi padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu, aku benar-benar berterima kasih" Baekhyun bingung melihat Hee bin yang membungkuk padanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Suho yang melihat itu langsung tertawa.

"Tao sudah menjelaskannya" akhirnya Suho menjelaskan setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya

"terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi, keluargaku sudah lama mengajukan kartu asuransi itu tapi katanya masih banyak syarat yang belum dipenuhi, jadi sampai sekarang adikku belum dioperasi karena belum ada biaya" Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan apa yang di katakana Hee bin. Tapi melihat kartu yang seperti kartu ATM yang adalah Program pemerintah untuk masyarakat kurang mampu itu ada di tangan Hee bin akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti kalau kartu yang Baekhyun suruh Suho mengurusnya sudah diserahkan kepada Hee bin.

"gunakan kartu itu sebaik mungkin Hee bin-ah? dan segera bawa adikmu kerumah sakit, dan jangan panggil aku seformal itu lagi panggil aku oppa" kata Baekhyun dan langsung ditertawai oleh semua yang ada di runang kesehatan.

"puppy ini mau dipanggil oppa eoh?" Yifan yang baru dang bersama Yixing pun langsung mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Dan langsung disambut tawa yang lain.

"memang ada yang salah Kris hyung?" kata Baekhyun cemberut pada Yifan yang baru datang.

"tentu saja, mana ada oppa yang wajahnya seperti ini, iyakan Hee bin?" Tanya Kris pada Hee bin yang dari tadi diam. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Hee bin karena kaget tiba-tiba ditanya.

"terus saja mengejekku, nanti sore kita menjenguk adik Hee bin saja bagaimana?" Baekhyun yang awalnya cemberut langsung berubah ceria,

"setuju" jawab Yixing, Tao dan Kyungsoo dengan penuh semangat. Kris awalnya bingung kenapa 4 orang ini begitu semangat pun mencoba mencari tahu dan akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap Suho yang disebelahnya dan Suho pun membalas dengan tatapan yang sama. Setelah saling memberi kode akhirnya Suho menjewer telinga Baekhyun dan Yixing sedangkan Kris menjewer telinga Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"nanti sore ada jadwal belajar bersamakan? Kalian berniat membatalkannya eoh?" Kris menatap kedua namja imut yang sedang dia jewer telinganya

"kurang puas dengan nilai ulangan matematikamu yang 40 puppy badung, dan kau sayang sebegitu enakkah kelas C sehingga betah disana sayang?" Suho menatap tajam keduanya, walaupun Yixing pacarnya tetap saja kalau demi kebaikannya Suho akan memarahi Yixing.

"sakit hyung lepaskan" pinta kedua sahabat Baekhyun pada Kris. Karena tidak tega akhirnya Kris dan Suho pun melepas tangan mereka dari telinga ke empat orang yang berwajah imut itu. Sementara Hee bin dari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Melihat Hee bin Yixing teringat sesuatu.

"princess baek kau tidak member Hee bin gelang?" Tanya Yixing, ya memang hanya Yixing sendiri yang meberi panggilan Baekhyun dan kedua sahabat Baekhyun dengan paggilan princess walaupun ketiga namja imut itu melarangnya Yixing tidak peduli.

"baekkie lupa, Kyungie kau membawa gelangnyakan?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil gelang karet berbagai warna dengan gambar bunga sakura di saku bajunya dan memakaikannya pada Hee bin

"ini tanda kau sudah menjadi teman kami, jangan pernah canggung lagi pada kami arraseo?" Kyungsoo memberikan Hee bin tatapan imutnya.

"myeonie kau belum membaca chat grupkan?" Tanya Yixing pada jungmyeon, jungmyeon langsung melihat chat grup di dalam ponselnya. Ternyata itu chat dari Luhan tadi dan segera Suho membalas kalau dia akan segera kesana.

"ayo kita ketaman sayang" ajak Suho menggandeng tangan Yixing

"aku ikut" kata Kris yang mengerti akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ke dua orang ini. karena niatnya kesini juga untuk mengajak Suho sahabatnya ke taman belakang.

"kau jaga mereka saja kasian tidak ada namja yang menjaga mereka berempat" tolak Suho dan langsung dihadiakan wajah cemberut oleh tiga namja imut itu

"KAMI NAMJA" kata mereka serentak dan langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan (baca:menggemaskan) pada Suho

"kalian itu princess" kata Yixing mennggoda mereka kemudian menyeret Suho dari situ.

"kris hyung sakit" manja Tao sambil memamerkan telinganya pada Kris

"Tao yang dijewer bukan yang disebelah kiri tapi yang kanan, bilang saja kamu ingin dimanja" gerutu Kyungsoo sebal kalau Tao sudah mulai bermanja-manja pada sepupu Chanyeol itu.

"terserah kan dia pacarku" jawab Tao acuh.

Sementara itu taman belakang sekolah.

"jadi yang datang hanya sedikit?" Tanya Suho yang melihat orang ditaman itu hanya ada 7 orang

"aku menyuruh mereka kembali kekelas suho-ah, akan sangat mencurigakan bagi ketua kedisiplinan banyak sekali yang membolos, jadi kubiarkan kelas A saja yang tinggal" kata Luhan. Tadi memang Suho menyuruh Yixing kembali kekelas. Karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu membolos. Kemudian mereka semua langsung bekerja sama mebersihkan taman belakang.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah

"eh sudah bersih?" Baekhyun heran karena taman belakang sudah bersih

"iya putri tamannya sudah bersih" kata Luhan dari belakang Baekhyun.

"kalian lagi yang melakukannya Luhan hyung? Nanti kalau aku dimarahi Chanyeol bagaimana?" Baekhyun cemberut

"dia sudah pulang kok baekkie" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

"eh sudah pulang? Padahal aku ingin pulang bersama chanie" kata Baekhyun malah tambah cemberut.

"jangan cemberut seperti itu, kita akan belajar bersama hari inikan?" Luhan mencoba menghibur Baekhyun

.

.

"kau sudah pulang Chanyeollie, Heechul ahjuma ingin bicara denganmu" kata Sungmin lembut. Memang sekarang Byun Heechul-eomma Baekhyun sedang mengunjungi kediaman Park.

"aku lelah ingin istirahat" jawab Chanyeol acuh dan naik kelantai dua dimana kamarnya berada

"Chan-" belum sempat ibunya memanggilnya lagi Chanyeol sudah langsung pergi

"biar aku saja yang menemuinya Minnie" Heechul langsung menggengam tangan Sungmin menenangkannya. Heechul tau kalau sikap Chanyeol tadi adalah bentuk penolakan terhadap pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun.

"memangnya apa yang ingin eonnie katakan padanya eoh?" Tanya Sungmin karena Heechul begitu ingin menemui calon menantunya itu sampai rela menunggunya pulang.

"hanya rahasia antara menantu dan mertua Minnie" canda Heechul dan segera menuju kamar Chanyeol. kamar itu tidak dikunci dan dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang tiduran di kasur tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

"Chan boleh ahjumma mengganggumu sebentar?"Tanya Heechul. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara lembut itu memohon padanya akhirnya membangunkan diri dan duduk dipinggir rangjang king size nya. Walaupun tidak dipersilahkan duduk Heechulpun akhirnya memutuskan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"apa yang ingin ahjumma katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ahjumma ingin bertanya tentang Baekhyun, apakah kau mencintainya?" Heechul tahu dengan pasti apa jawaban Chanyeol dia hanya ingin memastikan apa benar tindakannya selanjutnya

"apakah aku terlihat mencintainya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Heechul hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Anak TK saja tau kalau Chanyeol tidak mencintai Baekhyun.

"sebagai orang tua bisakah ahjumma minta tolong padamu?" Heechul tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"kalau ahjumma memintaku untuk menikahinya aku tidak bisa menolong" kata Chanyeol

"tidak chanyeol, ahjumma tidak memintamu untuk menikahi Baekhyun, ahjumma hanya ingin memintamu untuk bertahan. Bertahanlah tiga bulan lagi, setelah tiga bulan ini berakhir maka pertunangan kalian akan kami batalkan" Heechul berbicarara setenang mungkin.

"apa maksud ahjumma?" Tanya Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya

'maafkan eomma Baekhyunnie' batin HeeChul

TBC

* * *

Note:

keterangan cast:

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, kyungsoo, Tao, Yixing=17 Th Kelas XI

Luhan, Suho, Kris (sepupu Chanyeol),= 18 Th kelas XII A kecuali Luhan (Kelas XI A)

Kai (kelas X A, adik Kris), Sehun (kelas XI A)= 16

COUPLE

ChanBaek= Tunangan

KrisTao= pacaran

sulay= pacaran

kaisoo= masih PDKT

keterangan cerita:

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak membully siswa-siswi, tapi dia hanya ingin menolong ya sekalian aja dia mamfaatkan supaya bisa bicara sama Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu kaya punya trauma sama yang namanya bully makanya dia sangat marah melihat Baekhyun membully siswa dan siswi di sekolah mereka (chap 2).

Setiap korban bully nya Baekhyun pasti menjadi temannya dan diberinya gelang, awalnya hanya untuk menandakan kalau orang itu sudah perna menjadi korbannya karena trio imut (Baekhyun line) sangat susah mengingat wajah orang tapi karena akhirnya dia berteman dengan korbannya makanya Baekhyun menjadikan gelang itu sebagai tanda pertemanan. Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo dan Tao bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah memakainya.

Baekhyun juga tidak pernah membuat grub temannya itu. Mereka sendiri yang berkumpul dan akrab ketika melihat memakai gelang yang sama walaupun beerbeda warna, orang yang pernah diberi Baekhyun gelang itu juga sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Dan mereka tidak menyebut tindakan Baekhyun membully melainkan menambah teman.

Tidak semua teman yang menjadi teman Baekhyun adalah hasil pembullyan contohnya saja Kris, Suho dan Yixing, mereka bukanlah dibully oleh Baekhyun, sedangkan orang pertama yang pertama di bully Baekhyun adalah Luhan, kejadian itu tak sampai seminggu setelah Chanyeol marah karena Baekhyun dituduh membully Seulgi.

Total keseluruhan teman yang sudah diberinya gelang adalah 37 orang sudah termasuk Hee bin. Dan sungmin tidak pernah menolong temannya itu dengan memberinya uang. Karena dia trauma pada tao yang memarahinya karena menolong tao dengan membiayai semua biaya perawatan tao.

Awal perkenalan trio imut adalah dirumah sakit sewaktu kelas X JHS waktu itu tao dirawat karena di tabrak lari, tao dan kyungsoo memang sudah berteman baik sejak kecil. jadi waktu dirumah sakit kyungsoo setiap hari menemani tao karena orang tua tao harus bekerja ekstra untuk pengobatan tao sementara Baekhyun yang waktu itu dirawat karena anemianya, Baekhyun yang waktu itu dirawat di kamar VIV menolak dan menyuruh ayahnya mencari kamar yang ada namja seumurannya dan kalau tidak ada di kamar anak anakpun tidak masalah pinta Baekhyun .

Disitulah dia akhirnya sekamar dengan tao dan akrab dengan tao dan kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya tao bercerita kalau dia sudah diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit tapi karena masalah biaya akhirnya tao masih ditahan dirumah sakit, Baekhyun yang ingin menolongpun meminta ayahnya untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit tao. Dari situlah tao marah pada Baekhyun. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun tidak perna menolong temannya dengan cara memberinya uang.

review=update

kemaren saya sadar banyak sekali typo yang bertebaran,,, ff ini adalah karya NURKWANG LOVE,,, akun ini sekarang sudah diambil alih oleh Baekkie-Chan, saya tahu sulit bagi Nurkwang bertahan di ffn mungkin sudah banyak Kyumin Shiper lain yang sudah mudur sekarang jadi saya Hargai keinginan sahabat saya itu,, well akhirnya dia memberikan aku ini pada saya,,, sebenarnya nurkwang sudah menyuruh saya untuk menghapus semua ff yang ada diakun ini tapi saya merasa sayang,, akhirnya saya membuat remake untuk semua ff yang ada disini berdasarkan couple favorit saya dan sudah disetujui langsung oleh nurkwang... jadi semoga reader mengerti..


	2. Chapter 2

"sebagai orang tua bisakah ahjumma minta tolong padamu?" Heechul tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"kalau ahjumma memintaku untuk menikahinya aku tidak bisa menolong" kata Chanyeol

"tidak Chanyeol, ahjumma hanya memintamu untuk bertahan. Bertahanlah tiga bulan lagi, setelah tiga bulan ini berakhir maka pertunangan kalian akan kami batalkan" Heechul berbicara setenang mungkin.

"maksud ahjumma?" Tanya Chanyeol tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya

'maafkan eomma baekkie' batin Heechul

* * *

Prince for princess

Chanbaek

By:nurkwang love

* * *

Chanyeol berpikir keras kenapa eomma Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun, bukankah dari awal orangtua Baekhyunlah yang bersikeras ingin menjodohkan mereka?

"kenapa ahjumma menunggu tiga bulan hanya untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dari awal dia sudah berpikir kenapa harus tiga bulan kenapa tidak sekarang kalau ingin mengakhirinya? Kenapa harus tiga bulan?.Pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat Heechul tersenyum.

"kau mungkin tidak tau Chan, dari kecil Baekhyun mengalami kelainan jantung dan anemia" Heechul mulai bercerita sambil matanya menerawang mengingat masa lalu.

"tidak mungkin, dia terlihat sehat- sangat sehat bahkan untuk membully seseorang" gumam Chanyeol yang untung saja tidak didengar eomma Baekhyun.

"dari kecil dia sudah sering masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya, mungkin sebagian besar masa kecilnya Baekhyun lewati dirumah sakit"

"tidak mungkin, dia terlihat sehat dan ceria"gumam Chanyeol tidak percaya, Heechul tersenyum melihatnya  
"kaulah yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seceria ini Chanyeol, dia tidak pernah sekolah umum jadi dia tidak mempunyai teman itulah yang membuat dia selalu murung, tapi sejak eommamu sering berkunjung kerumah kami bersama Yoora noona mu Baekhyun mulai membuka diri sampai akhirnya Yoora memberikan fotomu pada Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menjodohkan Baekhyun denganmu"

Heechul tertawa mengingat betapa polosnya Yoora dan Baekhyun dulu. Yoora yang ingin mempunyai adik seimut Baekhyun mempunyai niat agar Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol. Salahkan Sungmin yang mengajarkan Yoora bahwa menikah adalah menjadi keluarga ketika Yoora bertanya apa itu menikah padanya.

"Yoora noona yang menjodohkanku dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa noonanya yang sedang kuliah di amerikalah yang menjadi dalang perjodohannya dan Baekhyun. Dan Heechul hanya menahan tawa ketika melihat Chanyeol menggerutu kecil menahan amarahnya.

"tapi sejak itu Baekhyun berniat untuk sembuh, dia ingin melihat wajahmu dan berteman denganmu. Perasaannya semakin hari semakin tumbuh seiring Yoora selalu memberikan Baekhyun foto-fotomu dan menceritakan semua tentangmu pada Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya dia memaksa kami supaya memasukannya disekolah dan kelas yang sama denganmu" Heechul mengusap bahu Chanyeol sebentar dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"dan keinginannya terkabul saat kelas 1 SMP, setelah diizinkan dokter Baekhyun akhirnya satu kelas denganmu ya karena appanya yang punya sekolah tentu itu hal yang mudah" Heechul menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berpikir.

"kurasa aku tak pernah satu kelas dengannya" Chanyeol mencoba mengingat teman-teman sekelasnya dan yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya ada kenangan buruk yang ingin dilupakannya.

"kau mungkin tidak ingat dia yang dulu. Dulu dia memakai kaca mata tebal dan sangat kurus karena pengobatan penyakitnya" Mendengar itu hanya satu orang yang terlintas dibenak Chanyeol.

"si Byun" gumam Chanyeol tampa sadar karena memang Cuma nama itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"kau mengingatnya? Baekhyun sangat bahagia waktu itu bisa satu kelas denganmu tapi menjelang ujian semester dia tiba-tiba pulang sambil menangis dan mengurung dirinya dikamar, besoknya kami dikagetkan dengan keinginannya yang ingin kembali home schooling, saat kami menanyakan kenapa Baekhyun ingin berhenti dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab 'aku memang bodoh eomma tapi bukan berarti orang disekitarku juga ingin bodoh seperti aku' sampai sekarang ahjumma tidak mengerti maksudnya apa" Heechul menarik napas pelan.

"akulah yang berkata seperti itu padanya" ucapan Chanyeol itu tidak membuat Heechul kaget sesaat tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"sejak saat itu Baekhyun giat belajar dan mempunyai semangat untuk sembuh maka dari itu kami menjodohkan kalian, sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Kyungsoo dan Tao dirumah sakit saat dirawat karena anemianya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk sekolah umum lagi, walaupun tidak sekelas denganmu tapi dia ingin mempunyai teman yang mendukungnya untuk menggapaimu dan sekarang dia sudah punya banyak teman ahjumma sangat senang dengan itu" Heechul mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum bangga pada anaknya.

"punya banyak teman? Tapi dia.." Chanyeol tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena tidak tega melihat senyum eomma Baekhyun hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Baekkie kenapa Chan?" Heechul penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat Chanyeol

"aniya, jadi kenapa ahjumma memintaku bertahan selama tiga bulan?" Chanyeol kembali mengingat inti dari percakapan mereka.

" Baekhyun akan dioperasi 3 bulan lagi Chan, dia sudah mendapat donor jantung, kata dokter jangan membuatnya tertekan karena akan berpengaruh dengan psikisnya untuk menghadapi operasinya nanti"

"operasi? Jadi selama ini dia masih menderita penyakit kelainan jantung?" Chanyeol tidak menyangka namja mungil yang hobi membully orang itu menderita penyakit yang berbahaya. 'Bukannya tobat malah menyiksa orang' batin Chanyeol.

"selama ini dia bertahan dengan terapi, karena terlalu berbahaya bagi penderita anemia untuk menjalani operasi jantung, dan lagi-lagi kaulah semangatnya untuk sembuh" Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menyangka, sekarang Chanyeol benar benar yakin kalau Baekhyun sangat mencintainya tapi tidak menyangka sampai sebegitunya namja mungil itu mencintainya.

"bertahanlah tiga bulan ini Chanyeol ,jangan biarkan Baekhyun meninggalkan kami Chan" Heechul menggengam kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan airmata mulai keluar dari kedua matanya. Heechul seorang ibu jadi apapun akan dia lakukan agar anaknya tidak pergi meninggalkannya. Chanyeol yang tidak tega akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah ahjumma, berjanjilah padaku hanya selama tiga bulan" kata Chanyeol dengan berjuta pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"ahjumma berjanji Chan, setelah tiga bulan pertunangan kalian akan dibatalkan" senyum Heechul penuh kebahagiaan karena Chanyeol mau membantunya. tapi wajah Chanyeol bukanlah mengambarkan perasaan senang mendengarnya.

Heechulpun akhirnya keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan dihadiakan tatapan menuntut dari Sungmin yang dari awal mendengarkan percakapan Heechul dan Chanyeol.

"kenapa eonnie membuat perjanjian konyol ini? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun nantinya eonnie?" Sungmin menuntut Heechul dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Baekkie akan baik-baik saja minnie-ah, apa kau tak ingin melihat Chanyeol bahagia? Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan, kalau tidak Chanyeol akan menjadi anak pembangkang selamanya. Chanyeol juga berhak untuk kebahagiaannya, walau bukan bersama Baekhyun" Heechul berkata dengan pelan sedangkan Sungmin hanya menangis, disatu sisi dia ingin Baekhyun bahagia tapi disisi lain dia juga seorang eomma dia juga ingin anaknya bahagia.

"percayalah ini jalan terbaik Sungmin"lanjut Heechul.

.

.

Sementara itu semenjak Heechul meninggalkan kamarnya kepala Chanyeol dipenuhi banyak pikiran. Memorinya mencoba mengingat bagaimana sosok Byun Baekhyun dulu.

Waktu itu tahun ajaran baru saja dimulai dan sangat mengherankan Baekhyun masuk sudah terlambat tiga minggu untuk menjadi kelas 1 saat itu, karena itu teman-teman Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli saat Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas ditambah dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun diberigelar 'murid baru telat masuk'. Jika mereka tahu Baekhyun anak pemilik sekolah maka mereka tak akan berani memberi gelar itu tapi Baekhyun juga tak berniat menggemborkan hal itu.

Chanyeol kembali mengingat bertapa kesalnya iya dulu ketika Sehun teman sebelah tempat duduknya harus pindah karena sang guru meminta Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Hei anak TK saja tahu kalau biasanya murid baru duduk ditempat yang masih kosong.

Chanyeol juga mengingat betapa kesalnya dia dulu ketika Baekhyun selalu bertanya padanya. Sudah jelas bukan kalau Baekhyun tidak masuk kategori jenius dan sekarang kelas yang dia tempati kelas A. Baekhyun sering ketinggalan pelajaran dan satu-satunya 'teman' untuk bertanya hanya Chanyeol. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai teman, dari kecil Baekhyun home schooling jadi dia tidak tau caranya berteman dan hanya Chanyeol yang dikenalnya karena cerita Yoora.

"kenapa kau masih mencintaiku ketika aku sudah bertindak sangat jahat padamu" gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali teringat masa lalunya.

Chanyeol yang saat itu ditertawakan teman sekelasnya kalau dia adalah pangeran dan Baekhyun tuan putrinya, mereka bukan tanpa alasan berkata seperti itu. Itu karena Baekhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu Chanyeol dalam mood yang buruk bertanya tentang tugas yang belum diselesaikannya karena dia tidak mengerti cara mengerjakannya. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar.

"AKUILAH DIRIMU BODOH, BUKAN BERARTI ORANG DISEKELILINGMU JUGA INGIN BODOH SEPERTIMU!" bentak Chanyeol saat itu dan sampai saat ini dia masih menyesalinya karena sejak hari itu Baekhyun tidak terlihat lagi disekolah. Sejak itulah Chanyeol benci dengan yang namanya bully. Sudah cukup baginya melihat 'si Byun' dibully sampai harus keluar dari sekolah.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengingat Baekhyun? Itu karena tampilan Baekhyun dulu dengan yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Kaca mata adalah salah satu pembedanya dulu Baekhyun juga tidak se chuby sekarang dulu pipinya tirus karena penyakinya, lagipula Chanyeol tidak tau nama panjang 'si Byun' bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau Byun itu adalah nama marga Baekhyun. saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli dan tak pernah ada yang memangil nama Baekhyun saat itu dan guru terlalu sayang untuk memanggil dan menyuruhnya dikelas. dia ada di kelas A, kesalahan yang dibuatnya ketika dipanggil guru mengerjakan soal atau lainnya hanya akan membuatnya jadi bahan ledekan satu kelas selam sehari penuh. Jadi yang diingatnya Cuma 'si Byun' karena itulah cara murid disekolah itu memanggilnya.

"apa karena tidakanku dulu kau jadi suka membully orang Baak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal akan tidakannya dulu sehingga dia tidak marah sedikitpun ketika Seulgi mengikutinya kemana saja kerena teringat dengan Baekhyunnya.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa lain bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak biasanya dialah yang menatap Chanyeol dari jauh, tapi sekarang namja tampan itulah yang menatapnya. Baekhyun kira dia berkhayal tapi ketika Kyungsoo dan Tao juga merasakannya Baekhyun yakin ini bukan khayalannya. Dan bisa dibayangkan betapa berbunga-bungannya hati Baekhyun saat itu tidak peduli Chanyeol melihatnya karena apa.

.

Siangnya seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada dikantin dibuat kaget. Tidak bukan karena Chanyeol datang bersama Seulgi tapi karena sekarang Chanyeol menghampiri meja dimana Baekhyun dan teman-temannya duduk, Baekhyun memang melambaikan tangan dan berteriak seperti biasa tapi yang berbeda adalah Chanyeol yang biasanya cuek sekarang menghampirinya dan Baekhyun juga kaget dengan hal itu apalagi sekarang Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa berdebar-debarnya hati Baekhyun walaupun bodyguardnya—Seulgi duduk disebelahnya.

"Chan...Channie mau pesan apa?"tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"samakan saja denganmu" kata Chanyeol datar. sifat dingin Chanyeol belum hilang sepenunya.

"ba-baiklah akan aku pesankan" kata Baekhyun semangat dan Seulgi tidak berhenti kaget dari tadi.

Sambil menunggu makanan mereka selesai Baekhyun hanya diam melirik pada Tao dan Kyungsoo minta tolong karena tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Chanyeol sedangkan Seulgi dari tadi bicara tidak didengarkan Chanyeol.

"jadi tugas kelompok i-" belum sempat Seulgi menyelesaikan ucapan tapi sudah dipotong terlebih dulu oleh Chanyeol

"Bee? Kau tidak membawa bekal makan siang lagi?" tanya Chanyeol mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia bertanya karena dulu Baekhyun sangat suka membuat bekal makan siang dan selalu membuatkannya untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan tiga orang lainnya kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Panggilan itu adalah panggilan yang paling lembut yang didengarnya dari Chanyeol yang membencinya selama ini, sekarang panggilan Bee adalah panggilan favorit Baekhyun apalagi kalau Chanyeol lah orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu,

"Be-baekkie tidak pernah membuatnya lagi karena makan sendiri tidak menyenangkan Channnie" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kikut terlalu malu memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan panggila Bee. Tapi ucapannya tak bermaksud sama sekali menyakiti Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tahu hal itu.

"kau bisa membuatkannya untukku dan kita bisa makan bersama" ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun, Tao, Kyungsoo dan Seulgi kaget.

"bukannya Channnie tidak suka masakan yang Baekkie buat?" begitu polosnya Baekhyun sampai mengira tindakan Chanyeol yang membuang masakannya karena Chanyeol tidak suka masakan yang dibuatnya.

"dulu dan sekarang sudah berubah, aku berjanji akan memakannya bersamamu" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan langsung membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

'aku berjanji akan berubah Bee'

"aku juga bisa membuatkannya Chanyeolie" kata Seulgi kesal karena Chanyeol bicara pada Baekhyun.

"yang diminta itu Baekhyun bukan kau"sambung Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam.

"Baekkie mau Channie, nanti Baekkie buatkan bekal terus kita makan berdua saja ne? Eh dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao juga" Baekhyun langsung mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol dari pada Chanyeol minta pada Seulgikan?

"tidak usah hyung, kami tak ingin mengganggu orang pacaran" Tao tersenyum setidaknya Chanyeol sudah mulai melihat Baekhyun walaupun tidak tau alasannya apa.

"nanti kita pulang bersamaya Bee?" lagi ke empat orang itu kaget.

"be-benarkah? Ba-baiklah Channnie aku mau" Baekhyun langsung memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan sangat membuat Seulgi cemburu.

"ada yang aneh disini" bisik Kyungsoo pada Tao dan hanya dijawab dengan aggukan kepala oleh Tao.

.

.

Pulang sekolah pun tiba. Baekhyun tersenyum gembira ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah menunggunya didepan kelasnya. Setelah berpamitan pada kedua temannya Baekhyunpun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol mengandeng tangan Baekhyun dan sepanjang jalan menuju parkir siswa dan siswi melihat mereka heran.

Chanyeol memasangkan helm untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang naik motor ke sekolah. Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. 20 menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai dirumah Baekhyun.

"kita sudah sampai Bee" kata Chanyeol karena Baekhyun tidak juga melepas pelukannya.

"sejak kapan rumah Baekkie sedekat ini" Baekhyun kaget setelah melihat rumahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung tertawa.

"memangnya siapa yang bisa memindahkan rumah sebesar ini eoh?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"habisnya Baekkie rasanya baru dua menit memeluk Channnie dan kita sudah sampai dirumah" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berkata terlalu jujur.

"kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu? Supaya puas memelukku" tanya Chanyeol sambil membungkuk dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun

"Channnie" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Chanyeol karena kesal digoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang mencubit pinggangnya dan menariknya sehingga Baekhyun sekarang ada dipelukannya

"aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol pelan

"hm?" Baekhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Chanyeol.

"jadi pergi jalan-jalannya ?" tanya Chanyeol. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Dan melepas pelukannya. Melihat bibir yang pink itu sungguh Chanyeol tak tahan melihatnnya.

" Baekkie ganti baju dulu" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

"tidak usah, Aku saja tidak ganti baju" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak masuk kedalam rumah dan otomatis sekarang Baekhyun berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol lagi.

"Channnie ganti baju juga, bajunya ada didalam" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. 'keceplosan' batinnya. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun penuh tanya.

"kenapa bisa bajuku ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"aniya Channnie" Baekhyun tertawa canggung dan Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"kalau begitu antar aku kekamarmu aku ingin melihat kamar tunanganku" kata Chanyeol. Mendengar kata 'tunanganku' langsung saja Baekhyun bersorak karena akhirnya Chanyeol yang mengakuinya. Tampa sadar Chanyeol sudah menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"jadi yang mana kamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika sampai dilantai dua karena dilantai satu hanya ada ruang tamu, keluarga, dapur dan ruang makan. Melihat Baekhyun yang enggan menjawab akhirnya Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan senyumnya langsung mengembang ketika menemukan pintu berwarna pink dengan gambar kelinci putih didepannya. Chanyeol langsung menghampiri kamar dengan pintu warna pink itu dan Baekhyun lansung melarangnya.

"jangan masuk Channnie" hadang Baekhyun didepan Chanyeol dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol makin penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun sembunyikan.

"waeyo? apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada dingin yang selalu dipakainya untuk menghadapi Baekhyun dulu, dan Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun akan takut ketika Chanyeol memakai nada itu.

"ti-tida ada e, ka..kamar Baekkie hanya berantakan" Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat itu. lagi-lagi dia ingat sikapnya terhadap Baekhyun dulu. Dulu dia melakan itu untuk membuat Baekhyun jera membully orang dan nyatanya Baekhyun tidak jera juga.

"jangan membohongiku, lalu untuk apa banyak maid dirumah ini?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeser tubuh Baekhyun dan menhampiri pintu. Ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"berjanjilah tidak akan membenciku lagi setelah membuka pintu itu" Baekhyun mulai menangis. Chanyeol makin pemasaran tentu saja dan langsung kaget membuka pintu.

Yang pertama dilihat Chanyeol adalah figura besar yang berisikan foto dirinya yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol tau itu hasil editan karena belum pernah Chanyeol difoto bersama Baekhyun terlebih lagi memeluk Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol terkagum juga. Kalau orang lain yang melihat foto itu pasti tidak tau itu hasil editan.

Chanyeol kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Semua tas dan seragam Chanyeol dari SD sampai sekarang sudah dipajang rapi didinding kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tau itu seragamnya karena name tag dibaju itu. Dan lagi tas Chanyeol itu tadi dihadiakan neneknya yang dari cina jadi rasanya tidak mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai tas yang sama dengannya.

"dari mana kau dapat semua ini?"tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tajam.

"da-dari eomma eh maksudku eommamu Channnie" Baekhyun menjawab dengan rasa takut luar biasa. Sedangkan Chanyeol tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin si mungil ini mengoleksi semua barangnya dan eommanyalah yang memberikannya? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya memikirkan kelakuan eommanya.

"maafkan aku Channnie, jangan membenci Baekkie lagi" Baekhyun mulai menangis. Baru hari ini dia berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan membencinya lagi sungguh Baekhyun tidak bisa menghadapinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menangis langsung memeluknya.

"kenapa menangis? Aku tidak marah" Chanyeol menggusap sisa air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"terima kasih Chanyeolie" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pipi yang masih basah dan hidung yang memerah. Chanyeol yang gemas melihatnya langsung memeluknya.

"aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu" kata Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun

"aku juga senang kau memanggilku Bee" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol,

"setidaknya kau tidak mengoleksi fotokukan" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"sebenarnya foto Chanyeolie juga ada" jawab Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol tertegun. Bagaimana bisa si mungil ini begitu jujur?

.

.

.

"jadi kenapa kalian menyuruh eomma kesini?" Sungmin menatap dua namja imut didepannya. Sayang dia tidak punya anak laki-laki lain selain Chanyeol kalau tidak dia pasti akan menjodohkannya dengan dua namja imut ini.

"ada yang ingin kami tanyakan ahjumma" kata Kyungsoo dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan protes dari Sungmin.

"sudah kubilang panggil aku eomma, kalian sahabat Baekhyun jadi kalian anakku juga" Sungmin menatap tajam kepada Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"i-iya eomma" jawab mereka kompak

"jadi apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" kata Sungmin lagi

"ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun hyung hari ini eomma, apa eomma tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aneh bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Chanyeol sangat baik sekali pada Baekhyun disekolah tadi" jawab Tao

"eh benarkah? Bukanya bagus?" Sungmin memang sudah tau sikap Chanyeol selama ini pada Baekhyun

"tidak kah ini terlalu aneh eomma? Bahkan baru kemarin Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun didepan orang banyak" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"bahkan ini terlalu mendadak, apa eomma yang memaksanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Karena hanya itu penyebab satu-satunya perubahan Chanyeol menurut mereka.

"eomma tidak memaksanya, kemarin.."Sungmin yang mengingat sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin langsung tertegun.'apa kau begitu membenci Baekhyun Chanyeol' batin Sungmin.

"ada apa umma" tanya Kyungsoo melihat wajah Sungmin yang berubah tegang.

"Tao-ah, kyungie mulai sekarang buatlah Baekhyun menjauhi Chanyeol" kata Sungmin pelan

"maksud eomma apa?" tanya dua namja imut itu kompak karena merasa aneh, biasanya Sungmin yang paling mendukung Baekhyun memdekati Chanyeol.

"kemarin Chanyeol dan Heechul eonnie sudah membuat perjanjian, Heechul eonnie meminta Chanyeol bertahan menjadi tunangan Baekhyun tiga bulan dan setelah itu pertunangan merekaakan dibatalkan" tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Tao kaget mendengaritu.

"ja..jadi pertunangan mereka akan dibatalkan?" tanya Tao kaget.

"iya, dan jika sikap Chanyeol seperti ini Baekhyun akan semakin mencintainya dan apa yang akan terjadi ketika pertunangan mereka dibatalkan" Sungmin berkata pelan tidak menyangka Chanyeol begitu membenci Baekhyun

"Baekkie hyung akan hancur eomma" Tao langsung menangis. Dia tau bagaimana sosok Baekkie hyungnya yang sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol.

"maka dari itu buatlah mereka menjauh ,eomma sangat bergantung pada kalian"Sungmin menghapus air matanya sementara Tao dan kyungsoo hanya saling pandang.

"baiklah eomma"jawab mereka berdua akhirnya.

TBC


End file.
